Kimiko Byakko
Kimiko Hikura Byakko (ひくらびゃっこきみこ) is a kunoichi born and raised in Heart Shrine Village. Background Coming Soon... Personality Kimi is extroverted and genuinely just a nice person to everyone around her. She can be goofy and such, but when she has her downs, she really gets down. Over the years she becomes more serious due to having to step up to regular Byakko roles, but she never loses her kindred spirit and still likes to laugh and goof off-- when the elders aren't looking. Appearance Kimi is most well known for her orange hair and two pigtails. In her academy years, Kimi had two short orange pigtails that rested on her shoulders. She had some small bangs that mainly laid in front of her forehead hiding it for the most part. She was on the chunkier side and wore an orange tank top, blue shorts with frills, and orange flats. Upon graduating from the Academy Kimi started losing weight through training to be able to catch up with her peers. She still wore orange pigtails but they grew to be a bit past her shoulders and her bangs started to be swept tot he side. She still wore blue shorts, but switched her orange tank top for a a hooded jacket/vest. Her jacket was a sleeveless tan and orange jacket that was held together by a small sash--later switched out to be her headband. Like her two team members from Team 7, she sometimes sported an orange scarf that went around her neck and occasionally her waist. She also switched out her sandals for the regular ninja shoes. Before becoming a chunin, her friends Nagisa and Dou gave her gifts that she wore as part of her warddrobe. Nagisa gave her some silver fox earrings and Dou gave her a bracelet that says 'Stay Awesome' with a golden fox charm at the end. Upon becoming a Chunin, Kimi kept her orange pigtails and blue shorts with frills, but she switched the rest of her wardrobe. She started carrying two small pouches for kunai knives and shuriken on her right leg and switched out the regular shinobi sandals for longer more boot-like sandals. The sandals cover her whole legs and has small protectors on the front side. She kept her headband on her belt, but changed her jacket for a loose fitted piece that is held together by a sash. She wears an orange bralette and has two orange matching arm bands around both arms. She also wears a a longer yellow arm band on her right arm that has triangle cuts at the end. Her main shirt/ jacket has a sun encrusted symbol on the back, it has one long sleeve on the left arm that bears a flower symbol. The right side of the piece is sleeveless. Several years later Kimi reached adulthood. She no longer has her pigtails as she cut if to be more of an adult figure. She now wears shorter hair with her hair being longer on her right side. (more on this later) Relationships Name Name Name Name 'Trivia' * add Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Founding clan member Category:Female